i kissed a boy
by Volum48
Summary: Oh, tidak! Ini terlalu menggoda! Bagaimana ini? Aku sudah gila! Bagimana aku bisa begitu tertarik dengan bibir seorang lelaki? Hey! Aku ini normal! Perlu kueja? En-en-ono-er-em-ama-el, Normal! Perlukah digaris bawahi juga? Atau ditebalkan sekalian? Kurasa tidak perlu. Nyatanya sekarangpun aku bingung, aku ini normal atau tidak?/HaeHyuk/Eunhae ff. 1 shot. warning inside. DLDR


HaeHyuk/EunHae fanfiction

Warning : bimbingan orang tua, AU, **YAOI**, miss typo, amateur authors

Authors : **Volum48** dan **imNari**

a/n : ini semacem ff prekuel dr ff2 sebelumnya. Dan ini **SMUT.**

.

.

.

Merah.

Berkilau.

Dan...basah.

Oh, tidak! Ini terlalu menggoda! Bagaimana ini? Aku sudah gila! Bagimana aku bisa begitu tertarik dengan bibir seorang lelaki? Hey! Aku ini normal! Perlu kueja? En-en-ono-er-em-ama-el, Normal! Perlukah digaris bawahi juga? Atau ditebalkan sekalian? Kurasa tidak perlu. Nyatanya sekarangpun aku bingung, aku ini normal atau tidak?

"Lee Donghae! Kau dengar tidak?" oh tidak. Bahkan mendengar suaranya saja pikiranku sudah melayang kemana-mana.

"Eh, maaf. Aku hanya teringat sesuatu tadi. Lanjutkan saja ceritamu, Hyuk-ah." Ucapku pada lelaki yang kupanggil Hyuk tadi. Sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya ia kembali meminum cairan keemasan itu dari gelasnya. Saat meminumnya, ia terlalu tergesa hingga cairan itu jatuh mengalir dari bibir lalu ke lehernya. Oh, sial! Bisakah adegan tadi diulangi lagi?

"Kau tahu Yunho _hyung _tadi bla-bla-bla-bla..." aku tidak tahu apa yang selanjutnya dikatakan Hyukjae karena aku terlalu sibuk memperhatikan bibir itu. Bibir aneh yang terlalu sayang untuk tidak diperhatikan walaupun aku tetap berusaha terlihat fokus pada semua yang diucapkan Hyukjae. Dan sepertinya ia tidak menyadari kalau aku tidak benar-benar fokus dengan apa yang dia ucapkan.

_What the heck_! Aku rasa aku sudah mejadi penyuka sesama jenis sekarang. Lalu apakah aku harus menyebut diriku ini gay? _Hell No_! Bahkan sebagai seorang gay pun aku tidak normal. Maksudku, aku hanya tertarik dengan orang itu saja. Bukan sekali dua kali dia menjadi objek di dalam pikiran mesumku. Intinya, hanya dia satu-satunya lelaki yang bisa. Hanya dia! Catat itu! Aku tidak tahu dari mana semua ini bermula. Tapi baiklah, akan kuceritakan sedikit tentangku dan Hyukjae.

Jadi ini bermula dari pertemuanku dengan Hyukjae yang sama-sama mengikuti klub tari. Kesamaan hobi kami ini membuat kami menjadi lebih sering mengobrol dan menjadi dekat. Awalnya sih aku merasa biasa saja, tapi entah mengapa lama kelamaan aku tidak kuat menatap matanya terlalu lama. Jantungku tidak bisa diam jika ia menyentuhku. Dan senyumnya...ia membunuhku dengan senyum-gusi anehnya itu. Sial! Sepertinya aku, aku, aku, oh tidak!Aku tidak bisa melanjutkannya**.**

Setelah menyadari bahwa aku ehmtertarikehm pada Hyukjae. Aku mulai mempertanyakan orientasi seksualku yang sebenarnya. Awalnya aku merasa ini hanya masalah pubertas, tapi lama-lama aku malah semakin jatuh. Aku mencari banyak informasi di internet dan mencoba melihat pria-pria berbadan kekar yang biasanya disukai oleh lelaki sesama jenis. Tapi sedetik baru melihat saja aku sudah mau muntah. Sejak itu aku yakin bahwa aku ini bukan gay. Karena menyukai Hyukjae yang sampai sekarang jenis kelaminnya masih laki-laki—tentu saja—bagiku adalah sesuatu yang normal. Cinta itu normal bukan? Jika ingin menghukumku karena aku ini laki-laki dan menyukai seorang laki-laki juga, aku harap yang menghukumku itu Tuhan. Bukan sesama manusia. Karena Tuhan pasti lebih tahu.

Minimnya penerangan di bar ini membuat pesonanya bertambah berpuluh-puluh kali lipat. Kemeja putih polos yang sangat sederhana membalut tubuhnya dengan sangat pas. Momen langka jika kau ingin melihat dandanan Hyukjae yang sangat formal seperti malam ini. Dandanan urak-urakan yang biasanya menjadi gaya Hyukjae sehari-hari hilang entah kemana. Berterimakasihlah pada Kangin _hyung—_senior di grup tari tempatku dan Hyukjae bergabung_—_yang mengadakan acara ulang tahunnya di tempat semewah ini. Sebenarnya remaja dibawah umur sepertiku dan Hyukjae tidak diperbolehkan untuk masuk ke bar seperti ini. Tetapi sekali lagi, berterimakasihlah pada si empunya pesta, kangin _Hyung_.

Hyukjae masih setia bercerita. Ia tetap mengoceh berbagai hal yang masih tidak kupahami isinya. Ia kembali meneguk cairan keemasan itu sekali lagi. Cairan keemasan bernama wine yang—tunggu, wine? Maksudku, WINE?! Hyukjae mana boleh meminum minuman keras seperti itu! Secara refleks aku merebut paksa gelas itu dari tangan Hyukjae. Tapi terlambat, ia sudah terlanjur mabuk parah. Sebenarnya sudah berapa gelas yang diminumnya? Aku terlalu sibuk dengan khayalanku hingga tidak menyadari keadaan Hyukjae sedari tadi.

"Aaaa Hae...kemarikan gelaskuuu!" Hyukjae meracau saat aku merebut gelasnya dan meletakkannya jauh-jauh.

"Bodoh! Kau itu sudah mabuk parah! Dasar bodoh!"

"Aaaa kau jahat! Kemarikan gelaskuuuu!" Aku tidak menjawab. Menjawab perkataan orang mabuk sama saja melakukan hal bodoh. Namun aku tercekat saat merasakan sepasang tangan memeluk pinggangku. Hyukjae.

"Haeee.. Aku merindukanmuuu.." Hehh? Omongannya melantur sekali. Merayuku, heh? Memangnya sudah berapa lama kita tidak bertemu? "Haeee! Kenapa diam saja? Kalau begitu aku ingin pulang saja! Disini ada gempa bumi!" Gempa bumi kepalamu?! Aku tidak menjawab perkataan Hyukjae dan memilih untuk berdiri. Melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti ini membuatku panas dingin. Aku tidak ingin kelepasan karena akan banyak hal yang berubah menjadi buruk nanti.

"Haeee! Ayo pulang!" ia mengayun-ayunkan lenganku sambil memasang wajah memelasnya. Sial! Kalau begini caranya aku akan kalah."Haeee—"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kita pulang." Aku memutus rengekan Hyukjae yang sepertinya tidak akan berhenti. Hahhh. Aku menghela nafasku lalu memapahnya untuk mencari Jungsoo _hyung_. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru ruangan ini dan akhirnya mmenemukan Jungsoo _hyung_ dan beberapa senior dari grup tari kami yang berada jauh dipojok.

"Hyung! Aku pinjam mobilmu!" Teriakku kepada Jungsoo _hyung_ yang keadaannya sudah kacau balau. Untung dia mabuk! Kalau tidak mana boleh aku meminjam mobilnya. Dia itu orang yang terlalu hemat alias pelit sehingga aku tidak pernah boleh meminjam mobilnya. Terlebih lagi ia tahu kalau aku belum punya SIM dan kemampuan menyetirku tidak sebagus Hyukjae. Yah walaupun begitu kemampuan menyetirku tidak seburuk itu kok. Doakan saja aku selamat.

.

.

.

Setelah perjuangan antara hidup dan mati akhirnya aku bisa sampai di rumah Hyukjae dengan selamat. Untung saja aku tidak lupa caranya mengerem hingga aku dan Hyukjae tidak akan menabrak kucing atau mobil lain di perjalanan tadi. Aku menoleh kepada Hyukjae yang masih tertidur dengan pulas bahkan setelah perjalanan yang tidak mulus tadi. Aku mengarahkan pandanganku pada bibirnya yang setengah terbuka itu. Sedikit saja tidak masalah, bukan?

"Hei, Hyukjae.. jangan salahkan aku, eoh.."

Aku beringsut mendekat dan mengecup bibir itu pelan. Awalnya hanya mengecup. Tapi kenapa aku tidak mau melepaskannya? Sial! Aku kehilangan kontrol! Aku bahkan seakan tidak peduli saat kurasa Hyukjae menggeliat tidak nyaman di tempat duduknya. Aku menghisap bibir itu dengan intensitas yang makin lama makin cepat. Bibir ini terlalu manis! Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk berhenti.

Ini aneh. Rasanya lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan dengan bibir berlapis _lipstick_ atau apapun lah namanya yang dipakai para gadis yang pernah berkencan denganku. Melumat bibir merah tanpa pewarna buatan apapun seperti ini sangat baru untukku. Dan berciuman dengan lelaki adalah hal yang lebih dari sekedar baru untukku. Katakan aku gila. Tapi kenyataannya memang begitu. Salahkan saja pada otak konsletku yang penasaran dengan bibir itu. Bibir aneh itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, 'hah?" Aku terdorong ke sudut mobil saat ia melepaskan koneksi diantara bibir kami dengan tiba-tiba. Mendorong bahuku dengan kuat lalu memelototiku.

"Aku...menciummu?" Bahkan aku bisa mendengar keragu-raguan dinada bicaraku tadi.

"Ke-kenapa bisa?"

"Aku penasaran."

Ekspresi bingung lelaki yang tadi kucium berubah menjadi ekspresi yang membuatku merinding. _Hell _yeah, aku bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

**BUAGHHH **

Kepalan tangan kurus itu mekukulku telak di pipi. Ditengah rasa perih dan panas yang mendera pipiku aku berdoa semoga bekasnya tidak akan bertahan terlalu lama. Akan sangat merepotkan jika harus ditanyai macam-macam oleh _eomma_ saat ia megunjungiku dan Hyukjae di akhir pekan nanti.

nafas lelaki dihadapanku ini memburu setelah melakukan hal yang sudah kuduga setelah aku menciumnya tadi. Dibawah minimnya pencahayaan di mobil Jungsoo _hyung_ ini aku bisa mellihat wajahnya yang memerah sempurna. Memerah akibat pengaruh alkohol berkadar tinggi yang diminumnya tadi ditambah emosi yang terbaca jelas di wajahnya. Sial! Kenapa harus kalimat itu yang keluar dari bibirku? Bodoh! Aku hanya kan membuatnya semakin marah padaku.

Bukan salahku yang terlalu jujur dan berkata begitu, karena aku memang itu aneh. Bibir itu tersenyum terlalu lebar pada siapapun. Bibir itu sering kali berkata hal-hal yang tidak perlu. Bibir itu juga tidak jarang beralih profesi menjadi seorang pelawak. Dan harus kuulangi sekali lagi bahwa, bibir itu membuatku penasaran. Bibir itu seperti mengirimkan suatu sinyal kepada otakku hingga aku melakukan hal nekat begini. Aku bingung. Tapi 'dia' pasti lebih bingung lagi. Hey, manusiawi sekali bukan, jika seseorang akan terkena serangan jantung mendadak kalau ia dicium—bahkan dilumat—oleh orang yang berjenis kelamin sama denganmu.

Ia kini terjatuh tepat dibahuku. Badanya limbung saat mekukulku tadi akibat berliter-liter alkohol yang diminumnya tadi. Dan setelah kuperiksa, ia sudah tertidur lagi. Ck, _troublesome_!

.

.

.

"Hey bangunlah!"

"Eungghh...Hae?" ia mengerjapkan kelopak matanya lalu perlahan-lahan bangkit."sedang apa kau...emphhh huwekkk"Sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya ia berlari menuju kamar mandi. sepertinya ia _hangover._ Aku mengikutinya ke kamar mandi sambil membawa segelas air dan aspirin agar sakit kepalanya berkurang.

"Minumlah."

"Terimakasih." Ia meminumnya cepat lalu memberikan gelas yang telah kosong itu kepadaku. "Hae...bisakah kau keluar? Aku ingin buang air kecil."

"Oh oke. Baiklah."

Aku meninggalkan kamar mandi lalu pergi menuju sofa yang terdapat di ruangan sempit ini. Flat kecil milik Hyukjae ini memang sederhana tapi aku sering sekali memaksa menginap disini. Rumah ini lebih nyaman daripada rumahku yang lebih besar ukurannya tapi, karena terlalu besar aku malah tidak nyaman karena teralu sepi. Kadang aku lupa bahwa sebenarnya aku dan Hyukjae baru bertemu dan dekat sejak awal semester beberapa bulan lalu.

**CKLEK**

Aku melihat Hyukjae berjalan pelan kearah tempatku berada sekarang. Ia mendudukkan dirinya tepat disebelahku lalu Ia menghela nafasnya.

"Sudah merasa baikan?"

"Yeah. Hanya sedikit pusing."

"Baguslah. Oh, Hyuk-ah! Aku pinjam bajumu, ya!"

"_Ne_. Tapi nanti bantu aku mencuci, oke!"

"Tentu saja! Aku yang mencuci, kau yang menjemur dan menyetrika!"

"Tidak! Enak saja! yang mencuci 'kan mesin, lalu kau melakukan apa?"

"Memencet tombolnya."

"Cih! Enak sekali hidupmu! Tidak! Aku yang mencuci, kau yang menjemur dan menyetrika!"

"Aish sudahlah. Aku ingin mandi. Urusan cucian aku yang urus."

Si monyet itu—apa dia tidak pernah mengenal yang namanya _laundry_? Tentu saja dia tahu, tapi ia terlalu _ogah _untuk mempergunakan uangnya. Sejak lulus SMP dia hidup sendiri di kota ini. Impiannya sebagai penari profesional membuatnya memilih untuk meninggalkan keluarganya di kampung halaman dan mengikuti instingnya untuk melakukan hal yang dicintainya, menari.

Ia banyak bercerita mengenai dirinya sejak ia dan aku merasa nyaman satu sama lain. Sejak itu pula aku tidak pernah melepaskannya terlalu jauh. Bahkan karena seringnya aku menginap di flat Hyukjae, _eomma_ menyuruhku untuk tinggal di sini. Ia tidak khawatir jika aku bersama Hyukjae karena ia telah mengenal Hyukjae dari banyak cerita yang aku ceritakan. Seminggu sekali eomma akan mengunjungi kami dan membawakan bermacam-macam kebutuhan untuk kami. Hyukjae pun tidak keberatan dengan itu. Walaupun sering merasa tidak enak dengan perhatian yang ibuku berikan, ia merasa senang karena bisa merasakan kasih sayang yang sama seperti kasih sayang dari ibunya yang jauh di kampung halamannya.

Terkadang aku merasa jahat sekali. Hyukjae mungkin menganggapku sahabat yang selalu setia menemaninya, tapi nyatanya aku malah melewati batas tipis itu. Batas tipis bernama persahabatan. Semoga saja Tuhan mengampuniku.

" Kau tahu, Hae? Aku bermimpi hal yang sagat aneh."

Aku sudah akan berdiri saat tiba-tiba saja Hyukjae bersuara.

"Mimpi? Tentang a—"

"_OMO_! Ada apa dengan pipimu? ASTAGA! Jadi yang semalam bukan mimpi?" Hyukjae berteriak heboh dengan tubuh yang terdorong ke sudut sofa. Oh tidak, aku panik!

"Slow, Hyukjae! Slow! Aku akan menjelaskannya padamu."

"Demi Tuhan! Kau dan aku—berciuman?"

"Karena itu, tenang dulu Hyukjae!"

"A-ak-aku...oke. Berikan padaku alasan yang masuk akal."

"Jangan memotong, oke!" Aku berdehem pelan. "Mungkin ini aneh, tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa begitu penasaran dengan bibirmu. Dan yah, aku terlalu nyaman didekatmu hingga mungkin aku jatuh cinta padamu—Jangan memotong! Salahkan saja jantungku yang tidak bisa diam saat aku bersamamu. Dan malam tadi, yah kau terlihat terlalu menggoda dan aku tidak bisa menahan rasa keingintahuanku pada bibirmu itu. Karena itu...maafkan aku."

Aku menatap lurus pada Hyukjae yang menampilkan ekspresi yang masih terkejut. Seketika ia memutuskan kontak mata kami lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah samping.

"Lalu apa kau masih penasaran?" Hyukjae berkata dengan nada yang saaangat pelan.

"Hah? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Ishhh! Bodoh! Maksudku, apa kau masih penasaran dengan bibirku?"

"Eum sejujurnya bukan penasaran." Aku memberi jeda pada akhir kalimatku, membuat lelaki di depanku ini memasang wajah bingungnya.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu...aku ketagihan." Rona merah di pipi Hyukjae terlihat. Apa itu artinya dia tidak membencinya?

"kalau begitu, kita bertukar tempat sekarang."

Aku menautkan alis bingung mendengarnya. "Maksudmu?"

"Sekarang aku yang penasaran. Bolehkah aku mencobanya?"

"Mencoba apa?"

"Ck, kau ini bodoh sekali."

Tanpa basa-basi Hyukjae langsung menarik keras kaus yang kupakai lalu mencium bibirku. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana karena terlalu terkejut. Hyukjae sudah akan melepaskan tautan bibirnya saat dirasa aku tidak bereaksi apa-apa.

"Eum tidak buruk. Kurasa aku menyukainya."

Aku tidak menghiraukan kata-kata Hyukjae lalu kembali menyerang bibirnya dengan penuh semangat.

Aku tahu ini adalah hal yang paling tidak masuk akal yang pernah kulakukan. Mencium seorang laki-laki untuk yang kedua kalinya. Temanku sendiri. Bahkan sekarang kami semakin larut dalam pergulatan lidah yang panas. Aku dapat mendengar Hyukjae melenguh disela-sela ciuman kami.

Satu tangan Hyukjae mencengkram erat kaus depanku sedangkan yang yang satunya merambat naik ke rambutku dan meremasnya pelan. Mengantarkan impuls yang membuatku semakin hilang akal akan dirinya. Oh sialan! Hyukjae benar-benar membuatku gila!

Hyukjae terengah berat saat ciuman kami terlepas. Aku menatap matanya sekilas dan kurasa dia tidak keberatan untuk meneruskan kegiatan selanjutnya. Hyukjae sedikit terdorong olehku untuk tertidur di sofa dan mulai melenguh saat lidahku menyapu permukaan lehernya. Menjilatinya kemudian menghisapnya pelan.

"Donghae…?" Hyukjae sedikit tersentak. Tapi ia tidak menolak. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti ini, aku hanya berusaha mengikuti.. insting—mungkin. Tanganku bergerak masuk kedalam kemeja Hyukjae yang belum sempat ia ganti sejak tadi malam—aku tidak sanggup untuk mengganti pakainnya dan menelanjanginya setelah kejadian ciuman itu, kau tahu. Mengusap sepanjang permukaan perut Hyukjae dengan gerakan seduktif hingga menemukan bagian inti dari dadanya. Badan Hyukjae sedikit bergetar saat tanganku menggoda bagian itu. Dekapan Hyukjae turun ke pinggangku. Ia mulai menggeliat resah dan menyebabkan paha dalam kami bergesekkan. Aku tahu ini akan berakhir buruk.

"Ah.. Donghaeh…"

Berhenti bersuara seperti itu Lee Hyukjae! Kau membuatku semakin tidak bisa berfikir jernih! Ashh masa bodoh! Aku hanya ingin merasakanmu.

Lidahku menelusuri sepanjang tulang selangkanya, mengisapnya sebelum kemudian aku merasa terganggu dengan kerah kemeja Hyukjae yang mengenai hidungku.

"Hyukjae?" Aku memanggilnya—lebih terdengar seperti mendesah—dengan masih terus menghisap bagian itu.

"A-apah..?"

"buka bajumu.."

Hyukjae tak menjawab tapi hanya mengangguk. Aku menghentikan kegiatanku sesaat dan membantunya melepaskan kaitan kancing kemeja Hyukjae tidak sabar. Kemudian melemparnya sesaat setelah benar-benar telepas. Aku tertegun. Oh sialan. Bagaimana mungkin seorang laki-laki memiliki kulit semulus ini? Tuhan, kau benar-benar jahat pada Hyukjae.

Aku merunduk kembali untuk meneruskan kegiatanku namun Hyukjae menahanku. Nafasnya masih terengah saat aku melihatnya kebingungan. "..tidak adil.." desahnya sambil menarik kausku.

Aku masih _clueless_ namun Hyukjae dengan cepat menarik kausku keatas. Oh, dia hanya ingin membuatku _shirtless_ juga? Kami sudah tidak memakai atasan apapun sekarang, dan aku melihat Hyukjae tersenyum dibawahku. Ia menarik leherku dan melumat bibirku sekilas sebelum mengarahkan bibirnya untuk berbisik di telinga kananku— "Ayo lanjutkan, Donghae…"—kemudian menjilatnya.

Aku menyeringai sesaat dan mulai menghisap lehernya kembali. "Oke... kita lanjutkan, Hyukjae…"

"Ahh..." Hyukjae mendesah kembali dan mempererat dekapannya pada pinggangku.

Hisapanku turun ke dada Hyukjae, terus menodai kulit putih mulusnya dengan warna-warna merah hasil dari perbuatanku. Tanganku bergerilya diantara pinggangnya yang demi apapun ramping sekali seperti milik gadis-gadis disekolah. Jari tanganku menemukan kancing celana jeans yang Hyukjae pakai. Aku ingin membukanya namun ku urungkan dan beralih menuju gundukan yang aku sudah pasti tahu apa isinya. Meremasnya pelan, untuk melihat reaksi Hyukjae.

"U-ugh! Donghae?"

"_Wae_?" Aku mendongak untuk melihatnya. Dia terlihat sedikit—takut? "Aku tidak akan melakukan lebih, hanya biarkan aku 'menyapa'nya dan nikmatilah."

Wajah Hyukjae sedikit memerah setelah mendengarnya. "O-oke" Aku menyeringai sesaat.

Aku merangkak kembali keatas dan mencium bibir Hyukjae sekali lagi. Tanganku masih dibawah dan meremas gundukan itu. Hyukjae melenguh.

Pada akhirnya kaitan celana jeans terbuka. Dan tanganku telah memegang langsung miliknya yang sudah tegang dan basah. Jujur saya, milikku-pun bertambah tegang setelah melihatnya.

''Apa yang kau lihat, hah?" Hyukjae bertanya karena melihatku diam saja. Aku menatapnya namun ia bahkan memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Pipinya memerah karena malu. Tanganku bergerak untuk memijat miliknya pelan.

"Ugh.. mnh.."

Tangannya mencengkram lenganku refleks sementara desahan terus keluar dari bibirnya yang membengkak. Ugh. Kalian jangan menyalahkan aku kalau aku melakukan ini.

Hyukjae tersentak saat tangan yang sebelumnya memijat miliknya telah tergantikan oleh mulutku. _Blow job._ Aku tahu ini sedikit berlebihan dari niatan awal bahwa aku hanya ingin mencium Hyukjae. Lagipula rasanya memang sedikit aneh, tapi kurasa tak buruk juga.

"Donghaeeh.. mnh.." tangan Hyukjae mencengkram pinggiran sofa untuk menahan sensasi dari perbuatanku. Aku melakukannya begitu saja. Sesuai insting—seperti yang aku bilang tadi. Menjilat, menghisap, bermain dengan lidah pada miliknya. Membuat Hyukjae melenguh dan mencengkram pinggiran sofa semakin kuat saat kurasa ia semakin dekat.

"Aaah Donghae!" Hyukjae datang. Aku melepaskan kulumanku dan merangkak naik. Mensejajarkan wajahku dengan wajah Hyukjae yang memerah dengan nafas terengah. Kemudian menciumnya lagi. Berbagi cairan miliknya yang belum sempat aku telan. Hyukjae mendorong dadaku kemudian setelah sadar dengan apa yang aku lakukan.

"Yiaks.. rasanya aneh."

"Menurutku rasanya manis. Seperti pemiliknya."

Oke. Aku menggombal. Hyukjae mengalihkan pandangannya lagi. Kurasa jarak wajah kami terlalu dekat sekarang. Siapa sangka bahwa kami akan melakukan hal sejauh ini.

"Sudahlah jangan malu begitu." Aku menciumnya lagi. Dan wajah Hyukjae semakin memerah.

"Ish, sudahlah. Cepat angkat tubuhmu. Biarkan aku melakukannya sekarang." Hyukjae mendorong dadaku lagi.

"Melakukan apa?"

"Melakukan.." Hyukjae menggigit bibir bawahnya yang sexy itu, "apa yang kau lakukan tadi." Pipinya semakin memerah sekarang. Aku tersenyum.

"Tidak perlu."

Hyukjae menatapku, "Kenapa?"

"Ini masih pagi, aku tak mau kau kehilangan selera makanmu karena meminum spermaku."

Aku menggodanya dan dia malah memukul kepalaku. Sejujurnya, aku hanya tidak ingin kita berbuat lebih jauh. Kalian tahu maksudku, kan? Aku hanya... belum siap.

"Ish! Ya sudah sana cepat minggir! Kau berat tahu!"

"Tapi—" Hyukjae menatapku—yang menyeringai, "Kurasa untuk berciuman lebih lama lagi, aku tidak keberatan. Bolehkah?"

Hyukjae menatapku sesaat sebelum menarik leherku dan menciumku. Lembut.

Yeah. Kurasa inilah awal dari kegilaan kami selanjutnya. _Eomma_, sepertinya anakmu ini benar-benar jatuh cinta pada seorang laki-laki.

END

a/n : volum48 disini! Ada yg kangen saya? Maaf baru bisa publish sekarang walaupun saya tau ada yg berkunjung di profil saya *pede*. Singkat cerita tugas sekolah bikin kepala saya jd gede kayak palanya yesung *eh selain itu ada sedikit krisis kepercayaan diri setelah saya publish ff hatchiii kemaren *kalo inget judul ff yg kemaren, saya jd inget hatchi si anak yang sebatang kara itu deh* yg diakibatkan keirian saya sama ff yg serius2 gitu. Karena ff saya Jatohnya nista mulu -.- .yang penting ff ini ada NCnya! Sekali lagi, ada NCnya! Saya amatsangat berterimakasih sama mabeibibalabala imNari yg bersedia bikinin NC part-nya! Sumpah beb! Kamu harus cepet2 publish ff sendiri! Dirimu sungguh berbakat! Dan yg setuju sama saya retweet! *eh. Sekian dulu dari saya. Kasian Nari ga kebagian lapak ngomong gr2 saya ngebacot mulu -.-

a/n : yang ini imNari~ sigh, saya merasa berdosa sebenarnya. Apa-apaan itu volum-ssi mengajak saya duet tapi langsung memberi saya bagian pada adegan- you know, smut? Haha but- hasil yang mampu saya buat hanya sampai ke tahap seperti itu saja. Saya takut kehabisan darah kalau membuat bagian inti *dzigh* tapi saya akan mencoba lebih kalau volum-ssi mengajak saya duet lagi. Whaha *slap* once again, terima kasih kepada malopeli volum48 atas kesempatan luar biasa ini~ dan untuk readers, tolong jangan melempari saya dengan kacang! *bow

Tertanda, Volum48 dan imNari


End file.
